


Fallin' for you

by light_daydream



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Crushes, M/M, Sexual Frustration, Smut, lIke the smut part is rlly short idk, the whole thing is too short tbh LMAO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 19:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18610879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/light_daydream/pseuds/light_daydream
Summary: Five times Juyeon drove Chanhee mad (accidentally or not) and one time Chanhee finally got what he wanted.





	1. ONE

The flight attendant mumbled something to the person seating across from him before she walked down the corridor, her shoes softly thumbing against the carpeted floor. Chanhee looked blearily up at her back until she disappeared from his field of vision.

A light snore drew his attention down to his shoulder, which Juyeon was leaning against. Chanhee looked suspiciously at the boy’s mouth, making sure he wasn’t drooling on his arm, and his breath caught in his throat.

The brunet’s face was closer than he'd expected and Chanhee zeroed in on his parted lips, looking so soft and so tantalizingly kissable. Chanhee’s eyes widened. _What the fuck had just went through his mind? ___

__Juyeon stirred in his sleep, then, making Chanhee freeze up thinking that maybe Juyeon would wake up and he’d somehow instantly know about his weird thoughts. The boy’s head moved against Chanhee’s shoulder and he smacked his lips twice before going completely still again. Chanhee let go of the breath he didn’t know he’d been holding._ _

__He carefully relaxed back on his headrest, and he let Juyeon’s steady exhales lull him back to sleep._ _


	2. TWO

Chanhee’s heartbeat went into a frenzy when his brain worked through what the MC had just asked of Juyeon.

__It was nothing out of the ordinary; Juyeon, along with Jaehyun and Changmin, was always asked to do a solo dance in almost every variety show they were invited in. But this time the MC asked for something _special _for their fans. Ever since that fateful night in the plane, this was the first time something like this was about to happen, and Chanhee felt like he should brace himself for the sweet torture that was sure to come.___ _

____Juyeon started off gently, bopping his head along to the music, when he suddenly parted his legs in a deep squat, dragging a hand against his inner left thigh and biting his bottom lip sensually. A second before he reached his crotch, Juyeon dropped on his knees, thrusting in the air along with the beat of the song. Chanhee would join the other guys cringing at the cheesy moves if he wasn’t trying to fight off an erection._ _ _ _

____Juyeon’s flexible body twisted swiftly around, the boy now lying down on the studio’s floor, his fingers dragged down his chest and his hips traced around a small circle, before he gave another sharp thrust into the air._ _ _ _

____Across from him, Sunwoo and Eric fell dramatically down to the floor, hands covering their eyes as they let out loud cries. Chanhee inconspicuously tried to copy their reactions, dropping down on his knees, careful to keep his hardening cock hidden behind his chair, as he huddled over it pretending to wince from embarrassment._ _ _ _

____Changmin’s dolphin screech covered Hyunjae’s hollering and thankfully Juyeon ceased his sinful dancing after that, returning to his seat and shyly hiding into Sangyeon’s shoulder. That only meant Chanhee had to leave his hiding spot and sit back on his chair like a normal person. He could kiss their stylists for putting him in an oversized sweater that day._ _ _ _


	3. THREE

____Jacob huffed as the Jenga tower collapsed over his still hovering hands just as Haknyeon, the next in line, started cheering loudly right in their ears._ _ _ _

____“I wanna propose a punishment as the luckiest player”, he announced, raising his hand up._ _ _ _

____“I’m not cleaning after you even for a day”, Jacob warned and Haknyeon shook his head._ _ _ _

____“Nothing like that; we just need another person to do the punishment with you”, Haknyeon rushed to explain._ _ _ _

____Eric snorted. “Let’s play rock paper scissors to find who’ll do it with you”, he cut in, excitement evident in his voice. His proposal garnered several groans from around the room but nobody denied it._ _ _ _

____Chanhee’s heart sank even as he won the first round using paper. Knowing Haknyeon, the punishment he had in mind wouldn’t be pleasant. Kevin, Younghoon, and Juyeon rematched, having previously brought out rock. When Kevin’s rock won against the other two’s scissors, Chanhee swallowed thickly around his nerves._ _ _ _

____After two consecutive tied matches, Younghoon dramatically won over Juyeon’s rock with his paper, instantly flicking himself on Kevin as they both cheered for his win._ _ _ _

____Chanhee’s eyes remained on Juyeon’s face until somebody asked Haknyeon about the punishment and the boy took some not-so-subtle steps away from the table, putting distance between himself and the others._ _ _ _

____“And you’ve already accepted so no backing down”, Haknyeon started with, and Chanhee’s fears were proven right. “Just for ten seconds, you guys, making out”, Haknyeon proceeded to calmly lay out his plan._ _ _ _

____“What?”, Jacob asked, incredulous eyes wide, “You can’t just make us kiss.”_ _ _ _

____“There are no rules”, Haknyeon sing-songed, making himself comfortable next to Sunwoo on the sofa. Jacob huffed, but warily moved closer to Juyeon who did the same._ _ _ _

____Chanhee was pulled up by Sangyeon as everyone started taking a seat on the sofa -or on top of somebody already sitting on the sofa- until only Jacob and Juyeon were left in the front. Chanhee went back to looking unabashedly at Juyeon, noting the boy’s nervous swallows even though his face remained unbothered._ _ _ _

____“Ready?”, Haknyeon asked, phone already in hand to time the kiss. Without waiting for a reply, he yelled a loud “Go”, and Chanhee felt his heartbeat stop._ _ _ _

____Juyeon raised a hand on Jacob’s shoulder, steadying himself as he leaned in to barely graze his lips against the older boy’s. Their eyes remained tightly shut and their lips unmoving. A chorus of squeals sounded, mainly coming from Changmin and Younghoon, and then the timer went off and Chanhee could breathe again._ _ _ _

____Breaking the kiss, Juyeon gently sat back on the floor, shyly covering his face with his hands. Jacob stared into the distance, too shocked to do or say anything._ _ _ _

____“Who’s up for another game?”, Sunwoo broke the silence, sliding down from the sofa. He started building the damned Jenga tower again, and Chanhee didn’t feel bad for walking away without saying anything._ _ _ _


	4. FOUR

____Chanhee was sure all of their combined sweating raised the humidity of the practice room to 60% _at least _. His lungs were burning as they worked overtime to supply his body with oxygen, and he could feel his clothes cling on his skin, even though the floor supplied a bit of coolness against his back.___ _ _ _

______With the corner of his eye, Chanhee caught sudden movement and his curious gaze turned to see what was happening. He wished he hadn’t done that as he was met with Juyeon at the tail end of him losing his shirt. The boy gripped the piece of clothing in his hands and then moved it over to his hair, patting the wet strands dry._ _ _ _ _ _

______Chanhee’s eyes widened as they unsurprisingly moved lower. The boys tanned skin made his toned muscles stand out; the drops of sweat trickling over and pooling at the ridges of his abs reflecting the bright lighting of the room and making Chanhee’s brain short-circuit because _what the fuck _, since when has Juyeon been this ripped?___ _ _ _ _ _

________The brunet made it even worse by leaning against the mirror, shirt draped over his head and eyes, as he caught his breath. His abs were flexing on each exhale and the deep blush traveling down Chanhee’s body wasn’t helping his situation at all. When Juyeon hooked a thumb over the hem of his pants, pulling the elastic band slightly lower and revealing a small trail of hair, Chanhee decided to risk catching a cold if it meant getting away from this accidental strip show Juyeon was putting on. He pushed himself of the floor, wobbly legs leading him to his backpack, and he quickly donned his jacket and hat on, hoping it’d somehow spare him a trip to the hospital later. He exited the room with a hurried “Going home”, not noticing the small smirk on Juyeon’s lips._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	5. FIVE

________Sunwoo and Kevin were still hugging each other as the staff member continued announcing the rest of the roommate pairs. Chanhee was brought back from spacing out when he felt warm fingers spread over his thigh. He turned his head to see Juyeon smiling softly at him and he almost choked on his saliva. Suddenly, the exposed skin of his leg was burning up where it came in contact with Juyeon’s hand, and Chanhee hopelessly tried to subtly move away from the touch._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Do you wanna go check the room?”, Juyeon asked, and he was way too close to Chanhee’s side. The proximity triggered a panicked reaction from Chanhee and, after quickly standing up, he threw a loud “Yeah” over his shoulder as he walked towards the stairs. He decidedly didn’t wait for Juyeon to join him before climbing the steps two at a time._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Chanhee promptly felt like a whole dumbass as he stood in the middle of the corridor, looking around and failing to remember anything from the staff announcement about which room went to which pair._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Footsteps could be heard coming up the stairs, and Chanhee stood rooted to his spot as Juyeon approached him, soft smile still adorning his features. His arm came around Chanhee’s back and gently turned him to face the door to their left. Juyeon chuckled before his hand left Chanhee’s back to push the door open and he entered the room._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Once inside, Juyeon excitedly exclaimed, “We even got our own bathroom”, before his face popped up behind the door again. “I’m gonna take a shower if you don’t mind.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Chanhee barely managed to shrug a shoulder, and after the boy had disappeared from his sight and the presumable bathroom door shut with a click, Chanhee finally set a foot inside the room as well._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He scans his eyes over the few pieces of furniture occupying the room and quickly makes his way to the seemingly fluffier and bigger bed on the right, claiming it as his own. He jumped on top of it, deciding the feel is more than decent and spreading his arms and legs into a star-fish position. The soft fall of the water in the shower lulled him to sleep before he realized._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Hey”, Juyeon whispered, shaking his arm gently. Chanhee sleepily groaned back, hiding his face into the pillow in a futile attempt at going back to sleep. Another chuckle left the other boy’s lips, and Chanhee’s eyes were suddenly snapping open as memories flooded his brain. Fate had decided it’d be fun to have Chanhee spend five whole days rooming with Juyeon. He groaned again into his pillow at the thought._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“They called us down to eat”, Juyeon continued, shuffling around the room. At the promise of food, Chanhee sat up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Juyeon was crouching over his backpack, probably looking inside for clean clothes to change into. Chanhee was too shocked to say anything, though, or even move. Juyeon’s towel was doing a shitty job at covering him up, and Chanhee was busy staring at the view being offered to him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________As Chanhee’s eyes were trailing after a particular fat drop of water down Juyeon’s back, the towel around the boy’s hips was unwrapped and dropped on the floor. Chanhee couldn’t help but take in the plump butt in front of him for a moment, before Juyeon was turning around and Chanhee’s stare fell on the boy’s soft cock, hanging off a bed of trimmed curls. His jaw dropped at the same time Juyeon choked on his own spit._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I thought you went back to sleep”, Juyeon whined, embarrassed. He bent to pick up the fallen towel and the image he created would be seared in his mind for weeks, Chanhee was sure._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I didn’t”, Chanhee wheezed, as he got up and more or less ran to the bathroom._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Chanhee lowered his shorts with desperate hands and gripped his aching cock. As his orgasm washed over him, Chanhee didn’t realize his moan had been way louder than he’d thought._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Unbeknownst to the blond boy, Juyeon willed his own erection away before exiting their shared room and joining their groupmates in the kitchen, leaving Chanhee alone to get his rapid heart under control._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	6. SIX

________The day had been filled with filming for their show; they had been asked to play a series of games, and it’d been fun but the only thing Chanhee wanted right now was to fall face-first on his bed and take a nap. The food prize the staff had prepared for them afterwards made Chanhee even sleepier and he was glad he hadn’t been picked to do the dishes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Sunwoo was still carrying dishes to the kitchen sink when Chanhee trudged over to the stairs and followed a similarly sleepy Changmin to the second floor._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He turned the handle and pushed through the door only to have any drowsy feeling chased away as his heartbeat suddenly spiked up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Juyeon was lying on his bed, his jeans unbuttoned and his hand languidly stroking over his exposed cock. The boy raised his eyes to stare back at Chanhee but his fingers didn’t ease their clasp around his erection._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Chanhee abruptly remembered that he was standing in the middle of the corridor and he looked around to check if anyone else had seen what he was seeing. Nobody else was there, though, and Chanhee stepped into the room before swiftly shutting the door and turning incredulous eyes on Juyeon._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The boy had slowed his pace but was still touching himself, gaze glued on Chanhee. “Took you long enough”, he commented, teasing smile growing on his face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Chanhee sputtered a “What?!” but Juyeon only raised an eyebrow at him. “What if somebody else had walked in instead of me?”, he tried again, grasping at straws because this didn’t make any sense to him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Everyone’s too tired, I figured they'd just want to go to sleep”, Juyeon shrugged, “Like you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“And unlike you”, he hissed back, and fixing his resolve he stocked over to the brunet. Juyeon sat up on his elbows, surprised at the unexpected move, and Chanhee took the opportunity to grab him around the nape and smashed their lips together in a hungry kiss._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Juyeon groaned against his mouth and wrapped his arms around Chanhee’s waist, bringing him down on top of him. Chanhee could feel Juyeon’s erect cock against his own hardening one and grinded against him, the friction of the action so delicious it made him salivate._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Take your pants off”, Juyeon whispered, lips quickly finding his again. His tongue licked against Chanhee’s before letting him go. His shorts came off easily and Chanhee threw them over to his own bed, his bare cock finally coming in contact with Juyeon’s, and it wasn’t long before they were wildly thrusting against each other, lips caught in a fervent kiss and hands exploring every inch of skin as they desperately chased after their orgasms._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Chanhee came first, fingers grasping at Juyeon’s hair, and the other boy followed suit, his own hands squeezing Chanhee closer by his ass._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Juyeon messily cleaned them up using his previously disposed underwear, and they snuggled close together with content sighs on their lips, falling asleep in each other’s arms._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> I recently got into The Boyz and this ship hit me in the face out of nowhere ugh Also, I'm not completely familiar with their public personalities so I apologize in advance for any /too/ OOC moments :'))
> 
> I've been listening to a playlist of all their songs while writing this up so there's that lol
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading this~ <3
> 
> PS. The variety show they're shooting in 'SIX' is basically based on Come On The Boyz: Summer Vacation RPG Edition~~  
> PPS. I originally intended to make this an oneshot since it's quite short but fixing the format was too annoying so I just divided it into chapters :')


End file.
